Conventional wireless charging applications generally rely upon precise alignment of transmission and receiving coils to achieve efficient wireless charging. In particular, the efficiency of inductive charging drops rapidly with any misalignment of the transmission and receiving coils. This limits the number of ways in which a charger for an electronic device can be designed. The extra time necessary to ensure the coils are aligned for charging can remove some of the convenience that ought to be associated with wireless charging.